My Rescuers
by Loveliest27
Summary: The sakamaki and mukami brothers have met their match with these six deadly but beautiful vampire sisters. These girls want yui and they plan on taking her for themselves no matter what. But wait... do these girls hold the key to yui's past as well?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hey! This is one of the first stories I'm creating on here so please go easy on me guys and thanks for reading!**

Prologue

The night was cold and silent at the sakamaki manor. The moon was the only thing that lit up the pitch blackness of the night. The moonlight shined down on six shadow figures.

Outside the sakamaki household there stood six mysterious girls.

"We gonna do this or what?" Asked the long, black haired girl. She was obviously annoyed with the fact that the others were taking so long to make their move.

"You must be patient," said the other girl that had silky black hair as well, but it was tied back in a long braid. "We have to act cautiously."

"Well I'm starting to get board," sighed the red head.

"I'm tired," yawned the silver haired girl.

"It will be soon enough before we get her for ourselves," said the lavender haired girl, trying to cheer up the other girls.

"You're right. They won't be able to stop us. The curly, white haired beauty stepped closer to the mansion. "We're coming for you Yui." She said. That girl was gonna be theirs.

In the blink of an eye, the six girls disappeared.

Inside the sakamaki mansion

All the Sakamaki brothers were in different parts of the mansion doing there own thing but they all had a uneasy feeling.

Someone has been watching them.

Reiji ,the second oldest of the sakamaki brothers, was in his studies making potions. All of a sudden he felt a surge of energy bolt throughout his body as he sensed a presence outside the mansion. He quickly ran and looked out the window,but before he could spot them they disappeared.

Reiji knew right away what was going to happen.

He sighed to himself and pushed his glasses up on his stern face. "This is going to be very troublesome."


	2. Chapter 1: A New Friend

Yui's POV

"We're coming for you yui." I heard a voice call to me. Who was coming for me? Who are you?

I suddenly woke up from my dream. I was in a daze. Who was that person in my dream and why are they coming for me?

Reji suddenly appeared in front of me out of nowhere. "Honestly, why must you sleep in, you're making everyone late for school. Get dress, or else I'll punish you." His tone was strict and brute. Reiji didn't like nonsense.

"Right, I'm sorry." I rushed out of my bed to change. I really didn't want reji to get upset. With that said he left. It was dreadful going to school in the night, but as they are vampires, they have to and they forced me to go as well.

Moments later, I got dress in my school uniform and I headed out to the limousine. Before I knew it we reached school. The drive was really quite. I also seemed to notice that the brothers were a little irritated. They weren't even talking to each other. I wonder what happened.

"Oy, pancake ," I heard ayato, called out to me as I walked out the limo. He came up to me and whispered in my ear."Don't think I'm not gonna suck your blood today. I've been feeling a bit peckish." His threat sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh Ayato always having to take all the fun for yourself." Laito joked as he grabbed my waist from behind causing me to jump. "She belongs to everyone, right bitch chan." Laito smiled at me pervertedly.

"What no I-"

"You're wrong she belongs to me and no else. I won't let anyone else have her!"Kanato said cutting me off. He glared at his brothers. The triplets began to argue.

"Enough of this foolishness get to your class." Reiji tried to break up the fight that was beginning to spark while Shu and Subaru just walked off into the school annoyed.

"This is stupid." Subaru grunted as he walked passed me and Shu followed.

"It seems the situation has everyone on edge. How irritating." I heard shu mumbled. What did he mean?

I silently slipped away as they were arguing.

Its not like it was anything new. Every day one of the sakamaki brothers would take my blood. But they all seemed kinda off today. It was like the time the mukami brothers captured me and tried to have my blood for themselves. Something was distracting them. I was worried. I knew the First Bloods were still coming after me. I didn't want to be another group of vampire's food. I pray to God that there will be no more pain for me.

As I walked to my first class I tried to clear my mind of all troublesome thoughts.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard a small voice in the corner of my ear. I quickly turned around to see a beautiful girl. She had a flawless complexion and sparkling blue eyes. Her long curly white hair looked so silky and soft. She was breathtaking. " Do you know where I can find room 34C? I'm new here and really lost." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, yes I'm actually heading to that class right now." I answered getting back from my trance of her beauty.

"Really that's great, I'll just go with you then." She smiled brightly. We began walking together.

"So, where did you transfer from?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"My sisters and I transfered from a prestigious school not too far from here. It was a private school."

"Oh, you and your sisters ?"

"Yep," she bounced happily. "I have five other sister and let me tell you, they are a piece of work." She stated with a roll of her eyes. I smiled. I really enjoyed her bright personality. It was different than what I usually had to deal with.

"This is the class." I showed her in.

"Thanks. Oh, my names Kujo Betty by the way." She introduce herself.

"I'm Komori Yui." I polity extended my hand to shake hers but she hugged me instead. "K- Kujo san!" I yelled surprised. She really wasn't a subtle person.

"Yui Chan you can just call me Betty." she corrected as she slowly released me from her embrace.

"Okay, Betty San" I said still little uneasy with her sudden burst of affection.

"You know Yui Chan," she began as she pulled away and looked straight into my eyes with those beautiful blue orbs. " I hope we can be good friends. I don't really know anyone here and I would love to be your friend."

I was surprised by her declaration of friendship. My heart felt really warm. It was the first time in while that someone's showed real kindness to me.

I smiled. "I would love to be friends ." Betty seemed like a nice person but, it notice that their was something a little weird about her.

She seemed different.


	3. Chapter 2: Captured

It's been a week since Yui meet Betty and they became friends. Betty knew how to make Yui laugh and cheer her up when she was feeling down. Yui couldn't remember the last time she actually laughed. Its been a while.

Being with Betty was her only get away from the abuse she suffered at the hands of the sakamaki's everyday.

The school bell rung ending the day. Everyone rushed out the classroom to go home. Yui was the last one out. To be honest, she really wasn't in a rush to go home anyway. She knew what awaited her.

No matter how much she tried to be nice to them they were all so cruel to her but being the girl she is, yui forgave the brothers and never hold anger against them. The Sakamaki brothers were vampires after all and they had terrible childhoods as all of them were either neglected or abused by their mothers. Yui was the kind unexpected girl that was put in the middle of all of this madness she really didn't deserve what was happening to her.

"Hey pancake," a voice called behind her. It was ayato.

"Ayato kun! I was going to the limo." Yui said a little nervous. She noticed that he seemed a little irritated.

He grabbed yui by the wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ayato kun!" She winced. His grip was too tight.

"I'm thirsty. Reiji keeps getting my way, he isn't gonna do it again." Ayato started to inch closer to her neck. Yui could feel ayato's hot breath on her.

"Wait we can't do this here!" They were in the middle of the hallway. She tried to push him off to no avail. His fangs began to touch her skin. Yui shut her eyes waiting for the pain to hit her.

"Hey yui!" Betty called running up to them. Ayato immediately let go off yui as he saw betty coming over a smirk was plastered on his face as he eyed her head to toe. He couldn't help but stare at her big bust and curvaceous figure. Ayato had to admit she was hot. Betty saw Ayato and flashed a smiled.

"Yui, I didn't know you had a boyfriend," she mocked. Yui face turned as red as a rose and she got flustered.

Ayato laughed "She wishes ore sama was her lover." Ayato stepped closer to Betty. "How about you be a good girl and I'll let you date the great me for a while." Betty just rolled her eyes nonchalantly and stepped passed him to yui.

"You forgot your book in homeroom, I was looking for you all day to return it." She handed the book to yui who smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you Betty san." Betty turned to leave but ayato suddenly grabbed her by the arm. Yui got scared she didn't want ayato to hurt Betty. She tried to ask him to stop but his eyes was too focused on her.

"Oi, don't dare ignore me when I'm talking to you." Ayato threatened he was glaring at Betty now. Betty just smiled at him in a mockingly polite way as she glared right back at him.

"Well how about you say something that is actually worth my time and maybe I'll consider talking to you." She ripped her arm from ayato and walked off.

Yui heart was pounding. She knew ayato didn't like people talking back to him especially a human. The look on his face was terrifying as he watched Betty walk off. A glare that would kill a person. She didn't want ayato to go after Betty. It was a good thing Reiji came to get them. Who knows what Ayato would have done.

They walked out to limo and back to the mansion without ayato saying a word with his mind still on Betty.

After yui took a bath, she was ready for bed. When she walked into her room she saw ayato sitting on her bed with a pissed off face.

"You're late. Never keep me waiting like that," he said. He got of the bed and walked toward yui.

"Ayato what are you-" before yui could finish ayato grabbed yui and bit her on the neck ever so viciously. She winced from the pain. She could feel the heat rise in her body.

"Ayato please..."

"Shut up. Ore sama had to go all day without your blood and I'm hungry. And I don't want you going near that girl anymore. You're supposed to devote your time to me." He glared at Yui heatedly obviously still pissed at what Betty had said. Yui shuttered underneath his eyes.

"But Ayato kun, why?" She whimpered. Betty was the only good thing that was going on in her life. Her only friend. She couldn't lose her.

"Don't you dare question me." He moved from her neck and started to unbutton her top enough where he could see her frilly pink bra. He dug his fangs into her chest. She moaned in pain. Ayato pulled away to look at yui's pain filled face, smirking cruelly.

"You dirty woman, making such a noise like that. You're enjoying this aren't you?" He bit into her neck again, his fangs seeping deeper and deeper.

Yui's head began to pound as she could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her vision began to get dizzy and she started to fade into the blackness that surrounded her.

"ui...yui, are you okay?" She heard a voice call out to her but she went out cold.


	4. Chapter 3: The Kujo Sisters

Yui's head was spinning she felt as though everything was moving. She opened her eyes and everything was so fuzzy. She didn't even know where she was.

" You're finally awake," a voice said the same voice she heard that was calling her name. She looked over to see Betty sitting in a chair next her. She jumped up in surprise.

"Betty what are you doing here?"

"You're in my house you know." Betty answered with a laugh as if it was so obvious.

Yui looked around and notice she wasn't in the sakamaki mansion anymore. She was laying on a soft white couch in the living room of Betty's mansion apparently. It was very stylish and had a light hearted feel to it unlike the sakamaki mansion which had a Gothic theme. The floor was tiled a marble white and the walls were a light blue color. The elegant silver chandelier lit up every corner in the mansion and there were beautiful flowers and artistic vases placed on each table giving it a more comfortable feeling.

Yui then felt a slight sting of pain in her neck and she winced at the pain. Betty moved over to her at put a hand on her back.

"Don't worry yui you're okay now.

They can't hurt you anymore." Betty assured her friend by gently grasping her hand.

"What do you mean?" Yui was still confused. She thought for a minute "Are you talking about-"

"Yes, the sakamaki brothers." A girl suddenly appeared in front of yui causing her to jump.

" Katana don't scare her like that." Betty said trying to comfort yui.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Katana apologized. She was a tall elegant looking girl. She had a long black hair that was tied back in a braid that came down to her waist.

"You're always scaring people, that's not a good hobby ya know," another voice called out. Yui turned her head to see a red haired girl sitting over in the couch chair next to her. Her red velvet hair was tied in a lovely French braid and her light gray eyes were stunning.

"Be quite Ren,"Katana said getting annoyed. "Where are the others?" She asked.

Yui raised an eyebrow. 'Others? There are more of them.'

Ren just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in the chair. "Beats me." She turned to look at yui who still was confused about the whole situation.

"What a cute little girl. So this is the one we are supposed to protect?" Ren asked amused at how a simple human girl is the cause of so much fuss in the vampire community.

"That's what I'd like to know." Another girl appeared in the living room before them out of nowhere. She had long black hair with a bang that fell at the front of her face. Her nails were coated in black nail polish and there was also black lipstick on her plump lips. A mysterious vibe was coming off around her. "We better not be wasting our time." She folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Relax shadow, this is the girl." One girl appeared next to shadow. She had short silver hair that fell at her shoulders. She had a cool aura coming from around her. Her eyes were an icy blue color that contrasted with Betty's sky blue eyes.

Shadow rolled her eyes at her sister. "I don't see why we have to go through so much trouble for her ,Fran?" She glared at yui causing the poor girl to flinch back.

Fran put a hand on shadow's shoulder. "Enough, I've already explained this to you." Shadow just sucked her teeth.

Yui couldn't help but think about the time she was captured by the mukami brothers. Are they going to hurt her?

"Don't worry we aren't gonna hurt you," a girl with light lavender hair and eyes to match said as if she read yui's mind. She appeared right next to yui. She was a cute girl dressed in a black Lolita dress. She looked very fragile and petite. " My name's Maria. Mother told us to come and save you." She cutely patted yui on the head while smiling.

"M-mother?" Yui got confused. Did they took yui from the sakamaki brothers because of her. "Who is that?"

"Yui these are my sisters. Katana, Ren, Shadow, Fran, and Maria." Betty introduced her sisters trying to change the subject.

"Are you guys...vampires." Yui asked still shaken up by the whole situation. But she felt that this was a different feeling she hasn't felt that when she was with the sakamakis or mukami brothers.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Betty answered. "But we aren't here to hurt you only to help you." Betty was fully sincere and genuine about helping yui. Then it hit her, it was hope, for so long she was holding onto it and now it's right in front of her. She felt as if there was something special about the sisters.

Are these girls truly vampire?


	5. Chapter 4: Blood & War

**Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story. Please don't be afraid to comment and give me feedback so I could get better. Thanks!**

At the Sakamaki mansion

"Dammit!" Ayato yelled as his fists hit the wall. That damn girl took what was his.

"Fu, fu. Now, now ayato don't start acting like Subaru now." Laito joked.

Subaru and ayato glared at their brother hatefully. "Shut up!"

Reji adjusted his glasses as he turned to question ayato. " Ayato how did you let them take her? How did she even get in?"

"I don't know she came out of nowhere. I didn't even sense her." Ayato admitted as he balled his hands into a tight fist. "Didn't you set up a barrier around the house?"

"I did but somehow she broke through." Reiji put up a very powerful magical barrier that no vampire or human could get through. So how did she get in?

The brothers were currently in the living room of their mansion trying to figure out what happened. All they know was that they smelled a certain scent in their house that threw them all off and when they arrived in the living to investigate only to see their brother battling a white haired girl.

It all happened so fast.

 _ **Flashback**_

As ayato bit into yui's neck he noticed her body going limp in his arms. He pulled away to see she passed out.

"I drank too much." Ayato said nonchalantly as he looked at the girl in his arms.

"How barbaric." He heard a familiar voice call out. He looked up to see that same girl that he met today.

"What hell! Where did you come from?" Ayato asked stunned. He didn't even sense her presence until now. How was that possible?

Betty's dangerous glare met Ayato's. He smirked ."I knew there was something odd about you the first time I saw you. You smell like a vampire but you have a mix of something else."

Betty narrowed her eyes. "Well aren't you the clever one." Her condescending tone irked Ayato.

"What are you doing in my house. You have no business here." Ayato dangerously remarked.

Betty looked at yui in ayato's arms. "You see I actually do have some business in being here."

Before Ayato knew it, Betty closed the gap between them in an instant and gently pushed Ayato by his shoulder which immediately sent him flying across the room into the wall denting it with massive force.

Betty gracefully caught yui in her arms. She shook her gently. "Yui, Yui are you okay?" No response. She picked the girl up in her arms getting ready to take her leave.

Once Ayato caught wind of what happened, he growled at the girl. "You bitch!" Betty just smiled mockingly at the vampire and quickly teleported out the room.

Ayato cursed under his breath and teleported after her. He met up with her in the living room with Yui still out cold in her arms.

"Oi, where do you think you're going without a fight." Ayato challenged as he stepped to the girl.

Betty scoffed. "Boy please, it won't be much of a fight."

"What?" He seethed. This girl was looking down on him.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" A voice called out in amusement. It was Laito along with the rest of the Sakamaki brothers. They surrounded Betty.

"Who the hell are you?" Subaru glared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kanato gritted through his teeth as he glared at the girl.

The animosity in the air was thick.

Betty giggled nervously. "Wow looks like I got myself in some trouble." The brothers just glared at her. "Looks like I better get out of here."

"You aren't going with her!" Ayato yelled.

Betty raised an eyebrow at him, smiling cheekily. "Do you really think you can stop me?" With that, in the blink of an eye she was gone.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Shit." Ayato cursed as he remembered what happened.

"How troublesome. That girl always manages to get herself captured somehow." Shu sighed. He was laying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Hm, well bitch chan does have the best blood ever. No one can resist." Laito mused.

"That's my food!" Ayato argued.

Subaru crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. "Tsk, that girl, there is something about her. Her smell is different and it's annoying."

Kanato frowned and lowered his eyes. "She took our food. This is unacceptable." He growled dangerously.

"We will get her back." Reiji assured.

Ayato scoffed. "If it's a fight she wants, shes got one."

...

At the Kujo mansion

After taking a refreshing shower, yui got dressed in her nightgown that the sisters placed out for her in her new room. The walls were painted a light blue color and it was decorated with beautiful pictures. The bed was a white color with floral patterns on it. It was really comfortable.

Yui sighed as she looked in the mirror. She rubbed her neck looking at the deep bite mark that Ayato made.

'He's probably really upset that I left.' She thought.

"You okay?" Yui's jumped when she heard a voice. She turned around to see Betty on her bed.

"Betty san where did you come from?"

Betty stared at her neck. "Does it still hurt?"

The girl touched her neck gingerly. "Oh, just a little. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before." Yui assured.

Betty got up from the bed and walked over to the human girl. She rested her hand on her head and smiled at her. "That's good."

Yui looked up at Betty since she was a little taller than her. "Betty san, why did you and your sisters take me?" She had to know if she was just going to be used as a blood bank again. Will it be just as painful?

"Yui I think you should know by now that you are very special. It's important that you be protected." Betty informed. She gently ran her hand through yui's golden locks. Yui blushed at the gesture. Betty seemed so kind. Was she really a vampire?

"B-but-," Yui began but she was cut off by Betty putting a finger in front of her face to silence her.

"Listen, we'll talk about this some other time. You need to get some sleep."Betty stated.

"But what about the-"

"Don't worry about the Sakamakis. You're gonna be transferred to a new school."

Yui's eyes widened. "What!"

"It's only to keep you away from them. They can't get to you and they **won't** get to you." Betty promised. "Get some rest." With that she left.

Yui couldn't help but think she was caught in another tough game of tug of war with these vampires.


	6. Chapter 5: The Race is On

_It was dark. Really dark. Yui couldn't see anything and the mist just made it worse. Suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She began walking toward the light slowly and with each step it got brighter. Yui closed her eyes as she stepped into the light._

 _She opened her eyes to see that she was standing in the middle of a peaceful meadow under a large tree. It was so silent that it became eerie._

 _"Eve." She heard a voice whispered. She turned around to see a shadowy figure standing before her._

"Who _are you," she asked slowly easing back. The thing standing before her was not human._

 _"Eve." The creature said again before revealing its blood red eyes and it bared its long canine teeth, lounging at her._

Yui shot up out of her dream. She was sweating and her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her ears.

"That dream." She put a hand to her chest and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Why did I have that dream?" Yui has been having the same dream for weeks and she doesn't know the meaning of them. Was someone coming to kill her? The thought struck fear into her small body.

Yui looked around the bedroom remembering that she wasn't with the Sakamaki brothers anymore. She looked at the clock that was on the nightstand neck to her. It read 6:51pm. She sighed. She slept long again. Well she was on vampire schedule.

She decided to get dress out of her pink nightgown and go downstairs to see if she could find something to eat.

As she went downstairs she heard chatter coming from the dining room.

"Katana can we eat dessert now?"

"No, Maria finish up your meal and vegetables first."

"Awwww. But we want dessert! Right Fran?"

"A parfait would be nice."

"Wow dinner does looks great though."

"Yeah, it was a good thing we skipped shadow's turn to make dinner or we would've been screwed."

"Oh, shut the hell up Ren! You know damn well that you can't cook either."

Laugher burst from the dinning room. Yui walked in to see the sisters gathered around the dinning room table. There was various delicious foods placed on the table that it look like a buffet.

Ren noticed when Yui walked in and smirked. "Oh, looks like sleeping beauty has finally awoken."

Betty looked up to see Yui and smiled. "Yui I was just coming to get you. Dinner's ready. Come and dig in." Betty motioned for her to come over.

"Oh okay." Yui blinked in surprise. They were so welcoming. It kind of threw her off.

She took a seat next to Betty and Maria. Katana placed the food down in front of her which had steak mash potatoes and a side salad. Yui could hear her tummy make a small growl and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my, Yui was that you?" Maria giggled.

"Um sorry." Yui looked at down in her lap. What a time for her stomach to act up.

"Those sakamaki boys weren't even feeding huh?" Fran asked looking at Yui. The girl looked extremely pale for a human. She was malnourished.

"Oh no that's not it. I just didn't eat much yesterday." Yui said. "Everything looks delicious."

"Yes well just make sure you keep up your energy. We have to leave for school soon." Katana informed taking her seat at the table.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for the food." With that Yui began to eat.

...…

After dinner, Yui went to get ready for school. As she walked back into her room to get dress she looked at her bruised body in the mirror.

Ayato and the other's bites were still apparent on her neck and chest. Those marks made her feel so tainted and dirty. She wonder what the brothers will do to her when they find her.

Yui sighed to herself as she began to get dress trying to forget about all her troubles. She went over to the closet and opened to see her new school uniform. It was a white colored uniform with a black shirt on the inside and black on the end of the skirt and on the jacket's collar and pockets. The white tie that came with the uniform seemed to have the school's symbol on it, which was two swords crossed together with a crown on top of them.

"This was the uniform Betty was talking about." Yui couldn't help but think how cute it looked.

She got dressed and headed down stairs out to the limousine where the girls were waiting.

...…

The ride to school was lively. The sisters were talking and making jokes with each other. Yui couldn't hold back her giggles anytime Betty or Ren said something silly causing the others to laugh. Fran and shadow seemed like the most aloof of the group but they weren't strangers to snarky comments.

The sisters were so different from the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. The aura around them just seemed so nice.

Betty was so kind and friendly. She was also a bit of a tomboy. Betty had such a cheerful and bright personality and it wasn't a front. She possessed a heavenly type of beauty.

Katana was elegant and lady like. She gave off a type of motherly vibe and she seemed to be the one to look out for her sisters.

Ren was a tease. She liked to mess with her sisters. She seemed to have such a fun loving and laid back attitude that it is a joy to be around her.

Maria was so cute and sweet. She was so tiny she was shorter than Yui. She seems very playful and a little childish. Her youthful looks makes her appear almost doll like.

Fran had a cool vibe about her. She was quiet and relaxed. She didn't show much emotion but she didn't seem mean.

Shadow had a bit of a gothic bad girl thing going on. When she wasn't fighting with her sisters, she kept to herself. She had a dark and mysterious aura around that could get your blood pumping. She was a dangerous type of beauty you just couldn't stay away were all so beautiful in different ways.

But there was one thing Yui noticed about the sisters: they have not sucked her blood yet.

They are vampires, aren't they? Didn't they want her blood too?

"Um, it's hard to believe you're all vampires, " Yui began. All the girls turned to look at her. "You seem so different from the others." The sakamaki or Mukami brothers would have sucked her blood a long time ago.

"Well would you want us to suck your blood then? Ya know to make it feel the same." Ren asked a grin making its way to her face. Betty noticed Yui shook when Ren said that and she elbowed the redhead on her side. Ren put her hands up in defense "I'm just saying, maybe she's use to that type of thing now."

Yui bit her bottom lip. Was she use to that type of thing now? Did she feel the need to have her skin pierced by a vampire's fangs?

"Ren." Katana warned glaring at her sister to stop. She turned to Yui. "Make no mistake Yui san, we are vampires. We just have a different way of handling ourselves than most."

Yui looked at all of them confused and then she noticed their eyes glowing an their fangs were visible. They were in fact vampires.

The limo pulled up to the school and they all got out. Yui looked up at the school and her jaw dropped.

It was so big she was afraid she'd get lost.

"Here you are Yui san." Katana handed Yui a piece of paper with her classes on it. "If you need help with anything just find one of us. We'll be nearby."

"Okay, thank you." With that, they all headed off to their classes.

...….

At the Mukami mansion

The Mukami brothers were all together in their living room. Ruki had called them together to discuss something of great importance.

"What happened Ruki kun? Is this about M neko chan?" Kou asked. He was sitting on the couch with Yuma and Azusa sitting across from him.

"That sow managed to get herself captured by vampires again." Yuma scoffed. They all had sensed it the other day. Whoever they were, they were strong.

"Eve is... gone?" Azusa asked saddened by the news.

"Apparently so." Ruki answered. He was looking out the window thinking of a plan. "The Sakamakis must have their hands tied. This also interferes with our plans as well."

"Yeah well what are we gonna do?" Yuma asked rubbing the back of his neck agitated.

"The vampires that took her...they were...strong." Azusa said.

"Do you think they were First Bloods?" Kou asked.

"Maybe, I'm not entirely clear on what they were, but one things for sure," Ruki turned to face his brothers. "We're going to have to find that livestock before the Sakamakis do."

 **Oooh, the race is on.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ice Cold

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I appreciate some of the reviews I'm getting please don't be afraid to comment. I want to know what you think so I can be a better writer. This chapter is a tiny bit long and you're going to learn more about the sisters. Enjoy!**

Yui sighed to herself as she gathered her books together and went to her next class. Her head has been pounding all day. She doesn't know if it was just because she's stress or just anemic.

As Yui was walking down the hallway her eyesight became a little fuzzy and her head stared to spin as if she was twirling around. She fell backwards and her head would have definitely hit the floor if someone didn't catch her from behind.

"You okay?" She looked up to see one of the Kujo sisters, Fran.

"Fran San."Yui said weakly. When She realized what happened she quickly moved from out of the girls' grasp and faced her."Thank you for catching me." She bowed her head.

Fran didn't say a word. Yui looked up to see Fran staring at her skeptically, her beautiful soft face emotionless. Her icy blue eyes piercing at Yui's pink ones. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you need to go to the clinic?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh, no I'm fine." She said frantically. "I just have a headache is all." She didn't want to cause problems for Fran.

"Look just don't push yourself too hard, it'll be a real pain if you got sick. "

"Right, I'm sorry." Yui noticed Fran was holding something in her hand.

"Take this." She handed Yui a bottle of cranberry juice. "It will help you keep your strength up."

"Oh, thank you." Yui smiled at the kind gesture.

"No need to thank me. Katana was the one who suggested that I take this to you." Fran replied. With that said, she turned to leave. "Try not to cause any problems."

"Oh right!" Yui said as she watched the silver haired girl walked away. Fran seemed to have such a cool aura.

Yui wondered if she could make it through the rest of school without passing out.

...

The rest of the night was uneventful surprisingly. After school, Yui and the sisters just went back home and she was able to take a bath without any interruptions from certain perverted vampires trying to sneak a peak.

After drying off, she put on her frilly pink nightgown. She decided to head downstairs to look for the girls. She kind of liked being around the sisters. They made her feel...happy. It was weird actually since she hasn't feel genuinely happy in a while. The last time she felt happiness was when she was with her father. She wondered if she'd ever see him again.

Yui snapped out of her thoughts when she realized how quite the mansion was.

"Could they be sleeping already." Yui thought out loud to herself. She looked around in the living room and in the kitchen to find no one.

She decided to go back upstairs when out of nowhere , she felt a gush of cold air. It hit her small body causing her to shiver. Where did this coldness come from all of a sudden?

Yui looked around the dark mansion confused. And then she felt it.

She wasn't alone.

She looked around and then she spotted a shadowy figure in front of her. The same one in her dream.

Yui stood frozen, her whole body shaking. Her pink eyes widened in fear. She didn't know what to do.

"W-what do you want from me?" She asked her voice trembling.

The dark figure just stood there for a few seconds before it dashed off.

"Wait!" Yui ran after the shadow as it moved down the hallway. The shadow darted across the walls with Yui right behind it. As she ran further down the dark hallway she noticed it was getting colder and colder.

As Yui got closer to the shadow, she reached her hand out to touch it but as it turned a corner, it just disappeared out of thin air.

Yui halted and looked around in disbelief.

"Where did it go?" As she talked she saw her breath in the air. She hugged her body and her teeth began to chatter. How on earth is it this cold in the mansion? It's below zero degrees!

Yui noticed the chilly feeling was coming from a particularly area. She saw a door cracked opened across the hallway from her. She inched towards the door as the cold air got stronger. She opened the door a bit too see Fran.

The beauty was sitting on a couch with her feet up reading a book not at all bothered by the cold around her. The room was apparently a huge library filled with thousands of books on shelves around the room with a grand staircase. Yui looked onward to see that the tiled floors were covered with frost as well as the walls and windows.

Yui stepped forward into the room and winced at the cold on her bare feet. She felt as if she'd get frost bite.

"F-Fran San." Yui shivered trying to get the girl's attention. Icy blue eyes looked up to see the shivering human girl before her.

"Yui?" Fran took noticed of the conditions around her. "Oh my bad." She said nonchalantly. Suddenly the cold began to disappear along with frost. This was Fran's doing?

Yui walked over to Fran. "Fran san what just happened now?"

"Oh, well I got so lost in my thoughts with this book that my powers actually got out of control." She sighed. She got really annoyed when that happened. She thought she had better control of it now.

Fran studied her hand as frost slightly emitted from it.

"Fran San, this was your doing?" Yui asked stunned.

Fran rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Sugoi." Yui said in awe. She's never seen something so amazing before.

The vampire turned her head away from Yui. "Not really. Besides aren't you supposed to be getting some rest. You almost passed out at school." Fran veered. She didn't like talking about her powers.

Yui blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "Oh well I actually came downstairs to see where everyone was."

"Ah, well Katana is in her studies as always, Shadow is her in room being the hermit she is and Ren, Maria, and Betty went out to god knows where." Fran turned back to reading her book.

"Oh." Yui then remembered what lead her here in the first place. "Um, Fran San did you see something run in here?"

Fran eyes shifted over to Yui as she raised an eyebrow. "Something like what?"

"Umm, you know what never mind." Yui shook her head. She didn't want the girl to think she was crazy. She didn't even know if what she saw was true.

"Hm, you need sleep. You're delusional." Fran simply with eyes still on her book.

"Yes, maybe your right." Yui put her hand to her chest. Maybe she was just tired. Yui looked at the silver haired vampire for a moment. Fran seemed so leveled headed and mature.

"Fran san, you're the older sister right? You and katana?"

"Hm?" Fran hummed in question still reading her book.

"It's just you both seem so responsible and mature." Yui complimented. She's always admired people like that.

"Yeah, well me and katana are the oldest out of the six of us with Katana being the oldest but we aren't blood sisters."

"Really?" Yui blinked in surprise.

Fran looked up when she heard the surprise in yui's voice. "Yeah, we aren't even pure blood vampires. Did Betty not mention that to you?"

"Not at all." Betty hadn't explained anything really to her yet. "You all seem different in your own way." Yui smiled. They were kind of like the Mukami brothers in that aspect. They weren't full blooded vampires but they seemed to have a close bond with each other.

Fran eyes remained emotionless. "Hm, I suppose... Betty is a whole other story though." She muttered the last part but Yui heard her.

"Eh, she is?" Before Yui could ask any more questions Fran closed her book and got up from the couch. She slowly moved passed Yui with a slightly annoyed face.

"You ask too many questions."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yui apologized with disappointment visible on her face. She didn't mean to annoy the girl. She just liked talking to her.

Fran sighed and turned to face Yui. "You're too kind for your own good."

"Eh?"

"Keep in mind that we are vampires and vampires are not nice. I'm sure you know that by now considering the experiences you've been through." Fran's voice was cold and harsh.

Yui looked away knowing that she was right. Vampires were cruel, sadistic creatures, but the girls didn't seem like that at all, or at least what she's known so far about them.

"You need to be more careful and aware of the situation you're in." With that, the silver haired vampire turned to leave. "I'm going to my room as should you. You don't know what kind of creatures of the night are lurking around." She simply stated with slight humor in her voice.

As Yui watched Fran walk away she noticed a few snow flakes fly passed her. Yui caught one in her hand and looked at it. It was so pretty and delicate.

She wondered if all the sisters had special powers.

...

In her studies, Katana silently sat at her desk reading an ancient spell book. Her desk was stacked with different kinds of books and papers. She was trying to research a powerful spell that she could use.

"Hey, Kat what ya doing?" The vampire looked up to see Betty suddenly standing before her. The white haired vampire was dressed in a leather jacket and tight fitted black leather pants with long black boots that came up to her knee. Her outfit did indeed show off her curvaceous figure.

"I'm just looking up some spells." She said as she stood up with her book placing it on the shelves behind her. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Nope. And I told you we weren't gonna find anything. Those sakamakis won't find." Betty shrugged her shoulders uncaringly. She didn't know why her sister was freaking out. It's not like they couldn't take on those so called pure blood vampires.

Katana glared at her sister. "Are you forgetting about the Mukamis and the Tsukinamis?"

"Relax Kat, they won't find us either, we covered are tracks perfectly but just to give you a piece of mind, I had Ren and Maria double check the area." Betty assured.

"Betty this is not a situation to take lightly. We are dealing with pure blood vampires and First Bloods. We must tread carefully." Katana warned.

"Alright already, I get it." Betty rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to hear another lecture from her sister.

Katana pinched the bridges of her nose. Her sister was so hard headed."I don't think you do. That little stunt you pulled the other day could have gotten you killed. What we're thinking, going head first into the Sakamaki household without us? We had a plan."

"Katana you know I'm always behind your plans but I just couldn't stand by and let them hurt her anymore." Betty balled up her fist tightly as her pretty blue eyes turned blood red. "When I think about what they did to her, it makes me want to tear them all apart!"

Katana sighed seeing how upset her sister was. She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "I know. Nevertheless, we still must be careful. You are the strongest out of all of us, Betty but we can't underestimate our enemies." Betty's went back to their normal color.

All six girls were strong but Betty was the strongest considering the power she possessed.

"I plan to set up a barrier around this whole area so no vampires could get through but it's a very powerful spell I'll need Shadow's help on this." Katana said and Betty nodded.

They would need to prepare for what was heading their way.


	8. Chapter 7: Shatter like Glass

Ayato laid on his bed looking _straight_ at the ceiling, his thoughts scrambled. He was **pissed**.

"That damn pancake has been gone for a week now." He mumbled out loud. He hadn't been able to find that women since she left and he hasn't been able to taste that sweet blood. That blood he craved for. He needed that blood...he desired that blood.

With a suck of his teeth, he got up from his bed. He was starting to get parched but he knew no other blood could quench his thirst. Only her blood could do so.

Ayato walked out of his room, ready to go hunting when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Oh, my where are you heading out to?" Ayato turned around to see Laito with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Mind your own damn business." Ayato scoffed.

Laito let out a light chuckle. "Why so agitated? You miss bitch chan that much?" His smirk grew bigger when he saw the pissed off expression on his brother's face. He loved seeing his brother in so much destress. It was delightful.

"Fuck off and leave me alone. I don't have time to mess with you."

"Are you going to look for bitch chan? Do you even have a plan?"

"I don't need one. Once I find pancake, I'm going to take her and kill that cunt that took her." Ayato sneered.

Laito chuckled at his brother's simplemindedness. "Oh, my so violent. But you do know that there are more of them, right? That power we felt for a while, it was more than one of it. Whoever took bitch chan, they were watching us for a while and probably know our weaknesses."

"Ha, the great me has no weaknesses." Ayato stated proudly. "And even if there is more of them, I'd still win. I know what I'm doing." With that said, Ayato walked off.

Laito watched his brother as he walked away. Ayato was an egotistical, naive boy but he was no idiot. He also didn't like people touching his playthings. He was going get that girl back no matter what.

The green eyed vampire looked out the elegant hallway window at the crescent moon that shined down on him. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"This is going to get very interesting."

...

As Yui made her way down the hallway of the Kujo sister's house, she paused and looked out the grand glass window at the crescent moon that shined in the night sky. The moon shined so bright tonight as well as the stars.

Yui started thinking about her father again, wondering if he was looking at the night sky thinking about her. She really needed to know her purpose for being put in this situation.

Right as she was lost in thought she heard a voice whisper in her ear. " _ **Yui**_." The girl let out a scream and jumped back. She turned around to see a certain redhead beauty who burst out laughing.

"R-Ren chan?" She shuttered, her heart still beating fast from the scare.

"Wow what a cute reaction. I'm dead." Ren chuckled and Yui pouted. "Why the long face blondie, you miss your boyfriends?"

Yui blinked in confusion. "Boyfriends?"

Ren laughed in amusement. "Ya know the Sakamaki boys. I know they each took their turn picking you apart piece by piece. So how was it?" Ren inched closer to Yui smirking as she noticed the girl blushing.

Yui quickly shook her head. "No that's not-"

"Don't worry I'm only joking, blondie." Ren cut her off. "You have that innocent look people just like to mess with." Yui looked at her confused.

Ren walked passed Yui still holding that smile on her face. "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. It's so easy for someone to take advantage of that cute, little body of yours and take you right in the middle of the hallway."

Yui blushed an even deeper shade of red. How could she say such a thing!?

...

The next day came and went so fast. The sun was already setting. Yui walked downstairs when all of a sudden she heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like someone was singing. The noise lead her outside to the garden.

As Yui walked further into the garden she saw a girl sitting by a decorative table. It was Maria. She seemed to be pouring herself a cup of tea. There was also different types of sweets on the table.

 _Come, little children_

 _I'll take thee away_

 _Into a land_

 _Of enchantment_

 _Come, little children_

 _The time's come to play_

 _Here in my garden_

 _Of magic_

Yui felt her heart clench. Maria's voice was so soft and beautiful but at the same time it was filled with so much sorrow.

 _Follow, sweet children_

 _I'll show thee the way_

 _Through all the pain and_

 _The sorrows_

 _Weep not, poor children_

 _For life is this way_

 _Murdering beauty and_

 _Passions_

As Yui inched closer, her feet made a rustling sound which caused Maria to stop singing and turn her attention over to the human girl. Her pastel, purple orbs were wide with surprise. Yui jumped back when Maria looked at her. Was she going to get mad?

"I'm sorry Maria chan I didn't mean to spy on you like that." She apologized frantically. Instead of getting an angry outburst like she was expecting, her apology was greeted by a soft, cute giggle. Yui looked at her confused.

"You were listening to me sing? How embarrassing." She smiled at Yui, her round, porcelain face looking absolutely adorable.

Yui shook her head, smiling back at Maria. "No, it was very lovely."

Maria laughed. "You're too kind." Yui couldn't help but smile. Maria was so cute and sweet. Her small and her petite frame only added to her cute, childlike appearance. Her black lolita dress also seem to give off a type of elegance about her.

"I was just having a tea party. Do you want to join me?"

Yui hesitated to answer until she saw Maria give her that puppy dog look. So she just caved in. Yui smiled. "Ok, I'll join you." She took the seat across from Maria. The purple haired vampire placed a strawberry scone in front of Yui and poured some tea into a fancy white cup but it looked to have a chip off the side.

"I love looking at the sunset. It's so calming and the sky has such a beautiful orange color. So pretty."

"It really is." Yui turned to look at the sun as it began to go down. The sky was starting to get a little darker.

"You know Yui chan," Maria began and Yui turned her attention to the vampire. "You're awfully pretty. I could see why you have a lot of suitors."

Yui blushed. "T-thank you but i don't think I have suitors." She wouldn't consider her vampiric tortures suitors for her love. The idea was ridiculous actually.

"Well, mother seems to think you're really special." Maria took a sip of her tea.

The mention of mother alerted Yui's ears. She knows she heard the young vampire mention her mother before. What did this person had to do with Yui? "Maria chan who is mother?" She dared to ask.

"The person who made us who we are silly." Maria answered as if it was so simple.

"The person who made you?" Yui questioned.

Maria nodded and smiled. "Yes, she loves us and watches over all of us."

Yui remembered Fran said that they weren't related by blood and that they were half vampires. Was this the person who changed them?

"Yes."

"Huh?" Yui jumped.

"Yes she was the person that changed us." Maria answered staring blankly at Yui.

Yui was taken back. Did she just read her mind?

Maria blushed looking down. "Yes I can. I don't mean to though. Sometimes it just slips."

"Oh, that's...amazing." Yui was still left in shocked by the girl's ability.

Maria giggled. "He, he, yeah, I have mind powers. I'm not crazy." Maria's face suddenly fell to a pout. She never liked it when people thought she was crazy.

"I never said you were. I think it's really interesting to see that type of thing." Yui said honestly and Maria smiled.

"You're such a beautiful girl Yui with such a good heart. You're as delicate as flower." Maria leaned over the table and placed a hand on Yui's cheek. Yui just stood still as she looked into Maria's purple orbs. "It's so easy for you to get hurt... to bleed. It's so easy for someone to just... _break_ you and _shatter_ everything you are like glass." Yui shuttered at the tone in the girl's voice. Her voice was filled with seriousness while her eyes held immense sadness. "That's why you have to be protected."

Maria jerked back from Yui when she felt something was watching them. Something demonic.

"Maria chan?" Yui stared at the vampire as she looked around seeing that she sensed something. It was already dark and hard for Yui to see.

Maria turned to look at Yui, a smile placed it way back on her face. "Yui chan, let's go inside."

Yui nodded and quickly followed behind Maria back inside the mansion. Whatever was out there, Yui felt it too and it felt very bad.

No, it felt **evil**.


	9. Chapter 8: First Bloods

**Author's Note: Hey! I know this chapter is a little late but you know how school can be a bitch but I got it done so here you all go!**

Betty looked over the human girl as she slept soundly in her bed. The vampire went over and gently sat on her bed to not wake her. She stroked the girl's blonde hair and smiled at the peaceful look on her face.

"Don't worry Yui, you'll soon learn the truth."

...

Downstairs all the sisters were gathered in the middle of their living room. Katana just finished drawing a circle with a pentagram symbol inside it on the tile floor. Shadow went around the symbol with a bowl, pinching the grains of a mixture she created using the spell book.

"So is this supposed to work? How are you sure about this?" Fran asked crossing her arms, leaning on the wall as she watched her sister do finishing touches for the preparation of the spell.

"I'm not." Katana simply stated. "But it is a powerful ancient spell that has been forbidden because of its dangers."

"And you want to take that risk?"

Katana turned to Fran. "We have to. Whatever Maria saw tonight could be dangerous. We need to protect Yui at all costs." Fran stared at her sister with a skeptical look in her eyes.

When it came to spells and potions, katana was knowledgeable, but there were some spells that were even too difficult for her to handle. If her sisters got hurt doing this spell, she would have to take that burden upon her shoulders.

Shadow placed the bowl on the table after she finished covering the circle with mixture and dusted it of her hands. "Hpm, all this for that human girl. This is ridiculous." Her voice was filled with bitterness and resentment.

Maria went over to shadow and held on her hand, her cute face holding a pout. "But we're doing this for mother, shadow. You know she needs us more than ever right now for her plans. We owe her."

Shadow turned away. "I know that."

"Well if you know that, stop your whining." Fran sighed, annoyed.

Shadow glared fiercely at her sister. "I will, once she tells us more about her stupid plan. You guys can't tell me you're not curious as to why she's interested in that human girl."

Ren sighed getting up from the couch. "You know she likes to keep us in the dark about everything. It's just her thing."

"You know there is a reason she's doing that." Betty said coming downstairs. The white haired vampire had on a solemn face.

"How's the princess?"Ren asked jokingly.

"Asleep." Betty answered. She turned to Katana. "Is everything ready?"

Katana nodded. "Yes. It's ready. We all have to perform the spell and put each of our energy in it for it to be powerful enough to protect our surroundings. This spell is supposed to set up a barrier and kill any vampire and demon alike if they come within a fifty mile radius of the mansion."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Sooooo are we going to be effected by this spell cause I ain't trying to die."

Katana rolled her eyes. "The spell protects its caster even if they are of that species. Surprisingly, the spell was used by demon clans to protect their territory from other rival clans."

"So we could go and come from the mansion as we please?" Fran asked.

"Yes, exactly."

Maria stepped up. " Guys we should hurry up and perform the spell. Whatever is out there, it's not going to wait forever."

The girls gathered around the inside of the circle and held hands.

Katana began the chant. "Bestow protection on us against our vengeful enemies. Eliminate any creature that dare trespass on this land." The symbol began to glow brightly as katana continued the chant. "Protect this land from enemies and foes alike, vanquish the despicable creatures of the night!" The luminous light in the symbol grew, nearly blinding the girls as they hold onto each other for dear life. The power of the spell was so strong. And then...

Bam!

The girls were flung across the living room into the walls as a flash of light was sent throughout the mansion and outside around it as well setting up the invisible barrier, causing the creature to burst into flames, destroying it.

"Ow, what the hell?" Ren groaned as she got up from the floor rubbing her head. She walked over to help katana and Betty up who were laying down next to her.

Fran got up to help Maria and Shadow. Shadow had luckily caught Maria in her arms before they hit the wall.

"Is everybody alright?" Katana asked.

"No!" They all yelled in unison.

Katana scoffed. "You guys are fine. You wouldn't be having all that attitude if you weren't."

"Did the spell work?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. I don't sense the creature anymore." Maria said.

Betty dusted herself off. "I'm gonna go check on Yui." She teleported up to Yui's room to see that the girl was still asleep. She sighed in relief, glad that the girl didn't wake up from the noise. She must be exhausted.

There was no doubt in Betty's mind that the First Bloods were responsible for that creature. They were trying to get information on them. Betty smirked to herself.

They have no idea what they're messing with.

...

Golden eyes sprung open in surprise as the First Blood felt a surge of shock go throughout his body.

"Nisan, what's wrong?"

The gorgeous white haired demon looked up to see his younger brother, Shin , standing before him with a concerned look on his face.

Carla leaned back on his black and red throne with his usual unreadable expression, masking the state of shock he was in.

"The hellhound I sent to get the human girl has been destroyed."

"What!" Shin shouted his eyes widened. "There's no way someone could have destroyed something as powerful as that."

Carla hummed in agreement. A hellhound was a powerful creature from the demon world that he could easily summon to bend to his will. Only the most powerful could control such a dangerous creature and somehow it got destroyed easily.

"You think it was those pathetic low class sakamakis or those disgusting half breed Mukamis?" Shin fumed.

"No this is beyond them. That type of spell that was used destroyed a hellhound Shin. It was very powerful."

"Whoever did this must be put in their place. How dare they disrespect us."Shin growled, his anger rising. No one makes him look like a spineless fool. "I'll deal with them personally." Shin turned to walk away.

"You fool." Shin flinched at the dangerous tone in his brother's voice. It irked him.

"What! All we have to do is kill whoever is responsible for this and get it over with. Are you just planning to sit in the castle and do nothing-," he shut his mouth as he noticed his brother's vicious glare.

Carla stood up from his throne. "If you want to be killed rather than use that thick skull of yours, by all means go. This is not something to play with. " Shin stood still and listened to his brother. "These vampires are powerful. I felt it. I don't know what they plan on doing with that human girl but I know that woman is somehow involved with this."

Shin's eyes widened. "What? Why is she involved with this?"

"Revenge. She probably wants Karl Heinz to pay for want he's done." Carla's thoughts started to wonder as he thought about her. "If she's involved this is just gonna get more difficult."

Carla sighed to himself. He was hoping that he could sit back in the comfort of his castle and take care of this without any problems. How wrong was he. No matter. They will just have to take this into their own hands.

Komori Yui will be theirs.


	10. Chapter 9: A Touch Of Red

**Author's Note: Here it is. Enjoy!**

Nightfall had soon came at the Kujo household. Yui walked She down the hallway of mansion feeling a bit restless. She hasn't had a good sleep in a while because of that reacquiring nightmare. That creature-like thing still kept appearing in her dreams and made it hard for to close her eyes at anytime. It was like it was trying to warn her of something but she had no idea what it was. She had no clue what fate awaits her and that truly terrified her.

Yui stopped when she saw Ren coming out her room all dressed up. The redhead hadn't noticed her. It looked like she was trying to sneak out tonight.

"Um, Ren san?" Yui called out to the redhead vampire causing her to turn around in surprise.

"Ah, dammit blondie, I thought you were Katana." She sighed in relief. "What are you still doing up anyway, wondering the halls like some kind of ghost."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Yui said. She took a minute to take in Ren's appearance. She looked absolutely gorgeous. The red dress she wore showed off her curves and was complimented with a black leather jacket and black high heels. Her plump lips were a light shade of red that looked sinfully perfect.

She was a devil dressed in red.

"Ren san where are you going?" Yui asked. She knew it was none of her business but she had to be going some place Katana didn't want her to go if she was sneaking out.

"I'm just going out to have some fun." Ren shrugged her shoulders uncaringly.

"But Katana will worry about you if she doesn't know where you are and I don't want anything to happen to you either." Yui stated with genuine care. Even though the girl in front of her was a powerful vampire she still couldn't help but worry.

Ren paused for a minute before a smirk came to her face. She took a step toward the human girl that stood in front of her. "Aren't you a sweet little girl. If you're so worried about me why don't you come along and protect me." Her voice was teasing yet sultry.

"Eh?" Yui looked at her confused. Ren closed the gap between them and gently held Yui by the arms.

"Come on, we could let loose together. We could even pick up some cute boys or maybe hot some girls, your choice." Ren's grey eyes held a mischievous twinkle.

"I will do no such thing!" Yui gasped blushing deeply as she wiggled from Ren's grasp. She didn't even knew Ren was into that type of thing.

Ren laughed. "Fine suit yourself. Do me a favor, if Katana ask you where I am, say you never saw me."

"I can't just lie to her like that." Yui protested. She's never been a good liar. Katana would see right through her.

Ren rolled her eyes. "Whatever just know that snitching on me is a bad idea." She warned before walking away from Yui.

Yui sighed to herself. Great, another thing she had to worry about.

...

The next day of course Ren got caught by Katana because she stayed out all night and didn't return home till morning. Katana was furious and had grounded her for the next two weeks. That same week, Yui had hardly any sleep because of her nightmares and it was visibly effecting her. Her insomnia was getting worse and it made the sisters worry about her health.

Yui laid in her room looking at the ceiling. She hadn't left her room all day being unable to function in simple daily tasks such as forgetting to eat.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Betty came in holding a fancy tray that had food and tea on it. She was wearing her school uniform.

"Hey Yui we all thought you might be hungry so Katana made you a sandwich and some herbal tea." Betty placed the tray on the bed in front of Yui.

Yui sat up with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much it looks delicious."

"Trust me it is Kat makes the best sandwiches ever." Betty grinned.

Yui laughed. The girls were so thoughtful. It really touched her heart at how much they cared for her. "Well I better hurry up and eat so I could get ready for school."

"Oh, no Yui you won't be going to school today. You're too loopy to be moving around."

"But I'm okay to make to school."

Betty gave her a look. "Yui you put your shirt on backwards today and it wasn't even your shirt."

Yui blushed in embarrassment. This morning she tried to get dress and make it out the room but somehow, in someway she ended up in Betty's room which was next to hers, got one of her shirts out the drawers and put it on backwards. Ren and Betty died laughing. How could she be so stupid?

"Listen Yui whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me. I know it can be hard to trust creatures like us but I'm here to protect you."

"But why? Why go through so much trouble for me?" Yui questioned, looking down as her tiny hands clenched the sheets.

Betty affectionately touched Yui's cheek making the girl look straight in her eyes. "Because you're special." Yui mentally scoffed at the word 'special'. There was only one thing special about her and that was her blood but it seemed like the sisters weren't even interested in that. They haven't even touched a drop since she's been with them. So why would they want to protect her? She hesitated to ask Betty.

"Get some rest okay. Ren's not going to school today so if you need anything talk to her about it. It's the least she could do after you lied to keep her ass out of trouble."

"Okay thank you." She smiled softly.

With that, Betty got up from the bed and left Yui alone to eat her food.

...

After eating Yui laid down in the soft bed and shut her eyes. She had to try and get some sleep. She breathed quietly and let her muscles relax as her mind started to drift away into slumber.

 _"Oy, pancake, get up!" A voice growled_.

Yui's eyes sprung open at the familiar voice. She jumped up to see Ayato standing in front of her bed. His glare was dangerous.

"A-Ayato kun." Yui choked out, her eyes widened with fear. He came from nowhere.

" _Fufu, what's wrong Bitch chan? You don't look so good."_ Another voice said.

Yui quickly turned her gaze to the boy who was sitting to the side of her. "Laito kun?" Where did he come from?

 _"That look on your face is absolutely delectable. It makes me want to tear this nightgown right off your body." Laito eyed her breast lustfully._

 _"Laito! Please refrain from touching things that don't belong to you."_ A certain purple haired vampire stated. It was Kanato.

Yui looked up to see all the Sakamaki brothers standing in her room.

"How did you all find me?" Yui asked her voice cracking as her heart rate speed up.

 _"Hm, did you not want to be found?"_ _Shu asked his face passive and uncaring_.

 _Reiji adjusted his glasses, leaning his body on the wall. "It seems you are enjoying your time here with your new friends."_

Yui jumped at the accusation. "W-well they are nice."

" _Bullshit!" Subaru growled, his crimson eyes heated on Yui. "It's pathetic to think they care about you. You're nothing but a worthless human girl."_

Yui shook at his words. It was true. She was worthless. She didn't know what to do. She was scared to loose her life. Scared of everything that's happened. Scared of what will could she possibly do?

 _Ayato suddenly gripped her neck and pushed her back onto the bed. His green eyes piercing into her pink ones. "I'll show you that your body only belongs to me." Before she knew it his fangs seeped into her neck. She winced at pain, the sound of him slurping her blood like she was a drink was unbearable_.

 _Laito laughed delighted. "Ayato don't take all the fun for yourself." He bent down and bit into yui's shoulder, the crunching sound of his fangs penetrating her skin caused her to shiver. The others were upon her in no time. Kanato and Subaru bit into her arms while Reiji and Shu bit into her thighs. They feed on her like she was a feast. The pain sent an unwanted sensation throughout her body. She struggled to get free but they were too strong. She felt a burning pain._

"Ahh...nooo...it hurts...nnh!" She whimpered. She usually knew how to deal with the pain but this time she couldn't. It hurt. It hurts too bad. "Nnh! Betty...Ren...Father... anyone." Tears peeked from the corner of her eyes as she felt her body slowly being drained.

"Ahhhh! Noooo!" She sprung up. They were gone. She frantically checked her arms and legs. There was no bite marks. She quickly jumped out the bed and rushed over to the mirror and checked her neck. Nothing was there. She let out a shaky breath, her heart beating wildly against her chest.

"It wasn't real." She whispered to herself. But it felt so real. The pain felt so real. She was still shaking.

A sudden voice called out from behind her. "Blondie?"

Yui turned around to see Ren standing there with a concerned face.

"I heard you screaming. Are you alright?" Ren walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl was a shaking mess.

"Oh, I just had a bad dream. I'm okay now." Yui assured, her eyes shifted down.

Ren cocked a eyebrow. "Really? I must've mistaken the blood curdling screams for lighthearted laughter." Yui didn't say a word. Ren sighed. "Ok how bout you sleep in my room tonight. Maybe you'll sleep better if someone's with you."

"Okay." Yui agreed. She didn't want to be alone again not after that.

Ren lead Yui to her room which was further down the hall. When Ren opened the door, Yui was taken back by the mannequins that were in different places of the room. They all had on fashionable clothing that you would normally see in a store. The room itself was pretty big and had a lot of space. Yui even noticed a sewing machine and some fabric in the corner. It was like a clothing workshop.

"Ren San did you make all these clothes?" Yui asked admiring the clothes on the mannequins.

"Oh, yeah I like making my own clothes most of the time. It's a real passion of mine." Ren admitted proudly. Nothing made her feel better than just making her own unique creation. She went in the corner to grab some more fabric

"It's amazing. You're really talented!" Yui complimented, smiling brightly at the redhead.

"Aw blondie, your gonna make me blush." Ren teased. She took some fabric from the roll but it slipped out of her hand and fell on the floor. The vampire cursed under her breath as she bend down to pick it up.

"Oh Ren san let me help you." Yui went over to Ren and bent down to get the fabric but something caught her eye. Ren was wearing a loose red button down shirt that revealed some of her chest. Yui noticed a scar on the right side of her chest. It looked like a bullet wound.

As Ren got up, she noticed Yui staring at her. "What's up?"

Yui quickly got out of her trance and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing." She felt she shouldn't ask Ren about the scar. It could be personal.

"You know, I'm going to be working on this mannequin's clothes for a while so you could go to sleep." She pointed over to her bed.

Yui looked down. "Um I actually can't really fall sleep right now." She was too scared.

"Well you could help me if you want."

"Okay."

"Alright pass me that red thread with the needle. It's on the table in the back of you." She pointed over to The white table. Yui went over and picked it up and handed to Ren.

For the next few hours Yui helped Ren with some of the clothes giving her anything she needed.

"So you gonna tell me about this nightmare of yours or do you not want to talk about it?" Ren asked not looking back at Yui as she sewed the clothes on the mannequin.

The human girl looked down as she felt her body shiver thinking about the nightmare. "Um it was just a crazy nightmare." She said not wanting to go into detail.

"About the sakamaki brothers?" Ren questioned and Yui jumped at her answer. "Hm, I can tell you suffered some trauma with the time you spent with them and the Mukamis. Yet you push it all aside and try to forget and be strong. That's pretty silly if you ask me. You're only human, it's perfectly normal for you to get upset or just vent your problems out on somebody. Keeping it all bottled up will cause you to break down."

Yui looked down, her eyes holding sadness. "Getting upset won't solve anything. I just, I- I just want things to go back to the way they were. Everything just changed so fast without any reasonable explanation for any of this." Yui's voice cracked a bit as talked. Ren didn't turn back though.

"Here." She passed the needle and thread back to Yui. As she took it, the needle poked her her finger.

"Ow." She flinched. The crimson blood came running down her finger. The smell of blood was in the air. The delightful scent hit Ren's nose. She turned around to face Yui, she gently grabbed the girl's hand and watched as the blood dripped from her wound.

"R-Ren san?" Yui shuttered as she saw the lustful look it the vampire's eye. Ren pulled Yui's hand close to her mouth and lick the blood as it dripped from her fingers. Yui stood shocked at the sudden action. She shut her eyes as Ren's tongue ran over her finger. It felt weird. Was she going to bit her?

Ren suddenly pulled way from Yui's hand chuckling. "My, oh my, now I see why you're such a vampire magnet. Your blood really is delicious. I smelt it from the day you walked in the house." The red haired vampire smirked showing off her sharp fangs. Yui gasped pulling her hand away from Ren and backed up.

Ren laughed. "Wow that expression on your face is priceless. You scared?" She mocked as she moved closer to the human girl. "Tell me something; that heart that's beating in your chest, it's not your own right?"

Yui placed a hand to her chest. "Um no. It belonged to one of the mothers of the Sakamaki brothers, Cordelia. I was implanted with it when I was a baby."

Grey eyes shifted down to the girl's chest. 'Very strange', Ren thought to herself. "You really are special huh?"

"What do you mean? I'm just a human. Why am I so special to you vampires?" Yui asked getting frustrated. She just wanted answers.

Ren inched closer to Yui. "You being a human and being able to hold a vampire's heart in your body; it's not normal. Not to mention that blood that courses through your veins is just perfect." She moved in on Yui and the girl continued to back up frightened. "You really do spark the arousal of a vampire." She said seductively. Yui jumped back causing herself to fall on to Ren's bed. The vampire hover over her as she laid there defenseless.

Yui quickly shut her eyes. "Ren San please don't do this, please!" She begged desperately as she struggled futilely against the vampire's hold. She didn't want it to be like the others. She didn't want it to hurt.

Ren chuckled looking at the girl beneath her she gently pushed Yui's hair back from out of her face. "Don't worry blondie. I'm not going bite you. Not yet at least." She leaned into Yui's ear. "When I bite you, I"ll send your body into complete ecstasy with the pain and pleasure and trust me, you are going to want it."

Yui's body shivered at Ren's words. She would never want to be bitten by vampires but Ren made her want to get bitten by her... no! She would never!

Ren got off of Yui and laughed at her stunned reaction. "You could try to run blondie and I wouldn't blame you if you did but just know that we are the only ones who could protect you from the others." Ren turned to leave out the room but looked back at Yui. "Try and get some rest before you go insane." With that said, she was gone.

Yui laid in the bed staring straight up. Call her crazy but she was a little optimistic at Ren's words. She wanted to believe the girls would protect her from harm. But all this made her really think. She touched her heart.

Was she really not a normal human? Was she really even human at all?

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is gonna show what the Sakamakis and Mukamis are planning.**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, yes I am alive! I know I haven't updated in a while(understatement) but I just wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story and a chapter is literally coming right after this. I've just been really busy with college and I lost track of time. I wanted to update in March but I loss the chapter I was working on in my laptop because the stupid thing crashed and I couldn't get my file back. I was pissed but it was a good thing I had some notes on my phone for the chapter but then finals came. Ugh!

Enough excuses! I just wanted to say I really appreciate all the readers of this story and your reviews. It gets me excited when I see you guys love a chapter. Thanks so much!

P.S I have an account on Wattpad as well that has the story. Oh and there's a long chapter ahead for you all.


	12. Chapter 10: The Power Of Eve

Pouring the blue liquid into the beaker, Reiji carefully read the instructions from the book in his hand. He was currently in his studies trying to create a new spell he was working on. One that would find that insolent human girl.

The mansion has been very quiet since she was taken, not that Reiji was complaining but it has been a hassle trying to keep his brothers at bay since they were so use to her blood, especially Ayato. Reiji himself knew her blood was of the finest quality and not having her around was an inconvenience for them. Their Father would be most displeased if he found out about her kidnapping.

As Reiji continued to mix the solutions together, a sudden ratchet smell hit his nose. It was disgusting; a mixture of blood and flesh. The vampire inwardly glared to himself, knowing who this scent belonged to.

Reiji immediately teleported downstairs to see a certain red haired vampire with a scowl on his face. His clothes was stained with blood.

"Again with the late night feeding,Ayato?" Reiji asked as he adjusted his glasses, glaring daggers at the vampire. "Must you always make such a mess. I don't appreciate you tracking human blood throughout the house." Every night Ayato has been going out and feeding to quench his desires.

Ayato rolled his green eyes. "Tch. Get off my back. I'm starving my ass off."

"You need to learn how to control yourself. Honestly is the change that hard for you to deal with." Reiji scolded. Ayato only snarled.

"That smell is putrid. I should of known it was coming from you." A low voice called out. Ayato looked to see Kanato suddenly standing in front of him with a deathly glare. "And you're tracking it all throughout the house. This is unforgivable!"

"Yes, Ayato that scent is most unpleasant. Don't tell me that you lost control on another human girl. You miss bitch chan that much?" Ayato turned around to see Laito leaning on a nearby wall. His mocking tone irritated him as well as that Cheshire smile he wore.

"Shut up, the both of you and mind your damn business." Ayato snapped.

"My, my someone's a little grumpy." Laito laughed.

"Go to hell!"

"What a pain." A yawn was heard over on the couch. Shu was laying down but he was woken up by his troublesome brothers. "I was having a nice nap until you all came in here with your noise."

"Hmp, no one told you to sleep out here. You should be in your room where you belong." Reiji glared at his brother.

"I could sleep wherever I want." Shu replied not even looking at Reiji.

Reiji only scoffed. "Dead beat." He said under his breath but purposely loud enough for Shu to hear.

"You want to repeat that a little louder, Reiji?" Shu asked in a dangerous tone.

"Oh enough already!" A voice called out. Subaru appeared in front of all of his brothers with a pissed off expression. "I'm sick of all the noise and the smell of that human blood ." His glare than focused on Ayato. "You're not the only fucking person that lives here. Stop coming in here smelling like that."

"Heh, if you don't like it here why don't you just leave. Ore sama won't be confined of my actions just for the likes of you."

"What!" Subaru yelled bawling up his fist as he stepped to him.

"You heard me." Ayato sneered with daring eyes. A smirk plastered on his face as he watched his brother's face twist with anger.

The white haired vampire began to march toward him ready to attack. "You son of a-"

"Enough." Reiji spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "This fighting is ridiculous." It truly was. All this irritation because of one human girl was baffling to him.

Reiji turned to Ayato. "You went out hunting, did you find any clue of where she might be?"

Ayato arched an eyebrow. "If I did, do you really think I'd be here right now."

Reiji shook his head at his brother's uselessness. "No matter. I've created a spell that might find her."

"Heh, I don't care what you do either way." Subaru said stuffing his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave.

"Aw, Subaru kun it's okay for you to admit that you miss bitch chan." Laito teased, wanting to get a reaction out of his brother.

Subaru whipped around. "As if!" He yelled furiously. "That girl is nothing but trouble. Always getting captured. It pisses me off." Subaru grunted under his breath, his gaze turning to the floor. His ruby eyes holding a bit of annoyance but also other feelings that were contradictory to what he said, something that Laito was well aware of.

"It's a shame honestly." Laito shrugged shaking his head. "Whoever took her is enjoying her blood and feasting on her as we speak. Oh, I could only imagine the delicious pain she must be in~" A moan escaped the vampire's lips as a light blush appeared on his face. The pain on Yui's face was always such a turn on for him.

Ayato grunted to himself. Glaring at the floor with such immense hatred. A hatred for that girl that took what belonged to him.

Reiji pushed his glasses up his nose. "We will get her back eventually. With the spell I'm creating, it's only a matter of time."

The sakamaki brothers stood together in silent agreement in the living room unknowing to the eyes that were watching them from outside the mansion.

...

Yui collectively wrote notes in her notebook as her teacher lectured to the class however, she was in deep thought. She couldn't stop thinking about what Ren said.

 _"You being a human and being able to hold a vampire's heart in your body; it's not normal."_

She knew her blood was special and it was baffling to her when she first heard she had the heart of a vampire in her but it never crossed her mind that she could be anything but human. It was crazy to her. But maybe it did explain why her body could hold Cordelia's heart. Yui's grip on her pencil tightened. The thought of such a thing was so frustrating and upsetting to her. Why was she put in this situation?

Soon class had ended and Yui gathered her things. As she walked in the hallway she felt someone hug her from behind, causing her to jump a bit. She looked behind her to see Maria.

"Yui chan!" Maria greeted hugging Yui tightly.

"Maria chan you startled me." Yui sighed as she tried to calm herself. She was so lost in thought she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

"Tehe, sorry." Maria giggled as she let go of Yui. "It just seemed like you needed a hug. You seemed so down today."

Yui blinked surprised."Eh, I do?" She didn't think any of the girls would notice her change in demeanor. She kept it to herself but then again Maria could read what people are think so of course she would find out.

Maria shook her head reading the girl's thoughts . "You don't have to be a mind reader to tell how sad you look Yui chan. You're not very good at hiding your emotions."

Yui looked away from Maria. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Right then, Maria gently place her hand on Yui's cheek. "Never apologize for your feelings Yui chan." She said in a soft, loving voice. "You can tell me anything."

Yui's eyes widened at Maria's kind words. She was taken back by the kindness she showed her. Yui hesitantly opened her mouth to tell Maria about the confusion and fear that was taking over her but she quickly stopped and looked away from the vampire.

Maria gently took Yui's hand in her own. "Yui?"

Yui just smiled weakly trying to mask her feelings. "I'm really ok Maria chan. You don't have to worry." With that, Yui walked away from Maria. Maria sadly watched as Yui walked away. She couldn't help but feel bad for Yui. She was suffering so much inner pain and turmoil that she refused to really share with anyone. She could only take so much before she breaks.

...

Ruki was in his room reading when all of a sudden he saw his bat familiar at the window. He got up from his chair and opened the window to let the creature in.

"What did you find?" He asked. He had sent his familiar out a while ago to find any information on where Yui could be and who could have possibly taken her but it seems that it was a futile effort since his familiar didn't find anything. Ruki sighed in annoyance as he motioned for the bat to leave with a dismissive wave of his hand. Ruki closed the window back after the creature left.

The vampire cursed under his breath. Whoever took the livestock truly didn't want to be found. This annoyed him greatly. This girl seemed to keep slipping out of his hands. To think he agreed to work with the Sakamakis in hopes of keeping her safe from the Founders and she still ended up getting taken away. He should of never given her up to them.

Ruki gently placed his thumb against his dry lips, staring into the distance thinking about her. Her blood truly is addictive; the blood of Eve. He remembered the times his fangs seeped into that creamy, smooth skin. The blood flowing sweetly into his mouth as she struggled against his tight hold on her body. He was sure that he would lose himself as he drown in the delicious taste of her blood.

Pulling his hand away from his lips, Ruki clenched it into a fist in front of his face staring at it with contempt. Even though he had the blood to become Adam right in front of him, he still couldn't obtain the power. He was an impure vampire who couldn't become Adam. This is something that frustrates him greatly to no end.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his brothers' presence downstairs. He had sent them out to see if they could pick up any trace of the girl around the town.

Ruki teleported downstairs in the living room to meet his brothers who obviously looked frustrated as well. "I'm guessing by the look on your faces that you didn't find her."

Kou sucked his teeth as he plotted himself onto the couch. "Nope, not one trace of M neko chan."

"Ruki...did you...find Eve?" Azusa asked and Ruki just shook his head.

"Dammit! Where the hell could she had been taken to." Yuma fumed, taking a seat next to Kou. "Ruki are you sure she wasn't taken to the demon world by the Founders?"

"I sent my familiar into the demon world to see if it could find any trace of her but nothing was picked up. If she was in fact taken by the Founders, they would have taken her back to their home in the demon world and the familiar would've been able to pick up her scent."

"So what? Some random vampire took her?" Kou asked.

"There was this white haired girl at school that was getting awfully close to Yui." Ruki answered.

Yuma eyes widened in realization. "Oh yeah, I noticed that too. It was like she was glued to the sow's hip."

"And when Eve disappeared...so did she."

Kou looked at all of them confused. "Wait wait, so you're telling me this mystery girl took her. Why the hell would she want M neko chan for anyway?"

"I'm positive that she has something to do with Yui's disappearance. When she went missing I couldn't even find any of her files at the school which means she probably took those as well maybe to try enroll Yui into a different school. However, I'm still not clear on the motive." Ruki couldn't deny that there seemed to be something off about that girl.

Yuma stood up. "So we just have to look for the school she is going to."

Kou crosses his arms leaning back on the couch. "That's easier said then done. There's a bunch of schools in town and whose to say they didn't take her to another country or something."

Ruki sighed. That could be a possibility but they still had to try something. "Well we'll just have to try our hand at searching for her here. There are a lot of schools in different areas of the city but only some of them offer night school. We will start at those first."

Azusa nodded. He was starting to gain more hope now. "We should...get started now."

Kou groaned. "We literally just got back."

"Azusa's right. We need to find her quickly." Ruki walked over to the glass window in the living room, staring out. Even though he couldn't become Adam at first, he still believed that he or his brothers could carry out Karlheinz's plan. He refused to make a waste of the second chance at life Karlheinz has given him.

He would become Adam by any means necessary.

...

School had finally ended and Yui and the girls headed back to the mansion. Yui was glad that she could just go back to her room and maybe get some sleep to get her mind off things for a bit. As soon as she got to the mansion, she headed up to her room . Yui slipped off her shoes and uniform jacket. She started to slowly unbutton her shirt when all of a sudden, she was hit by an excruciating pain in her head. Yui gripped her head, it felt like someone was drilling into her brain.

"Ah!" Yui collapsed to the floor in pain holding her head as her brain began pounding against her skull.

Suddenly she saw a vision the huge tree full of apples in a white voided space but then that black figure that she kept seeing in her dreams appeared right in front of her.

"Yui! Hey what's wrong?" Yui snapped out of her vision to see Betty knelt down in front of her with a worry all over her face. The pain in her head had immediately stopped out of nowhere.

"Betty san?" Yui said weakly looking up at the vampire.

"Yui are you okay, what happened?" Betty asked as she helped the smaller girl up, slowly leading her to the bed.

"I don't know I was just overcome by a terrible migraine." Yui explained as Betty placed her on the bed. The fact that the migraine just left as quickly as it came baffled Yui. There had to be something wrong with her.

"Hold on let me get you some water." Betty quickly left Yui and was back in a flash with a glass of water in her hand. "Here you go." She passed the water over to Yui.

"Thank you." Yui took the glass from Betty, taking a sip of the refreshing, cold water.

"Does your head still hurt? Betty asked, taking a seat next to Yui on the bed.

Yui slightly shook her head. "No, not any more." She didn't even want to tell Betty about the bizarre vision she had. She didn't really have time to process it herself. She didn't know what to make of it. It really just felt like her brain was going haywire.

Betty smiled a little, her worry fading. "That's good to hear. I mean, I came in here to check on you because Maria said you seemed a little down at school. I walked in and saw you on the floor and I started to panic."

Yui's eyes widened at the vampire sitting next to her. The concern Betty and Maria had shown for her really touched her. All of the sisters have been so kind to her. It was something that she wasn't use to at this point.

Yui sadly looked away from Betty, staring at the glass of water in her hands. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me. I just-" Yui bit her lip slightly, not knowing if she should say anything but she couldn't hold back any longer. "I just don't understand why I was put in this situation. I don't know even know if my father knows where I am and if he's looking for me. I just keep getting thrown back and forth like some chew toy and no one ever considers how I feel. I'm just sick of it!" Yui's voice came out in a slight shriek at the end of her rant. She gasped and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, stunned at her own emotional confession. She's been keeping her emotions to herself for so long for her own survival and sanity that it had build up inside of her.

Betty watched as Yui slowly took her hand from her mouth looking down as if she was ashamed of being angry. The vampire noticed the girl started to shake a little. She honestly looked like a puppy that has been kicked multiple times.

"I'm sorry." Betty's voice came out softly but Yui heard it clear enough, causing her to look over at the vampire in confusion.

"What?"

Betty ran her hand through her white, curly locks, a sigh escaping her lips. "What you've been through...it's not fair for you not to have any answers. We took you without even explaining much of anything and I'm sorry about that." Yui was surprised at this remark that she didn't even know what to say. Betty was being so understanding.

Betty turned to face Yui, her sky blue eyes holding a serious look. "Have you ever heard the Sakamakis and Mukamis mention the names Adam and Eve."

Bells rung in Yui's brain when she heard these familiar names. "Yes actually, the Mukamis kept calling me Eve but I honestly have no idea what they're talking about." Yui placed the glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed and quickly turned to face Betty, desperately wanting to hear what she had to say.

Betty chuckled, raising her eyebrow. "Yui you're a church girl, you never heard of the story of Adam and Eve?"

Yui pouted a little at Betty's teasing. Of course she's heard of it before. "I learned about it in bible study when I was younger. Adam and Eve were the first humans created by God to help create the human race but I don't understand why they would use such a reference to me." Call her dense, but she had no idea why these vampires were quoting this reference from the Bible.

"It's exactly as it sounds Yui. That's why you're so important to them. You're their Eve."

Yui's eyes widened at what Betty was saying. "What?"

"The Sakamaki's father, Karlheinz wants to create a new race of vampires, one that thinks and act like humans but can use magic and has supernatural abilities. Betty rolled her eyes at this part. The man was crazy. He was basically trying to play God. "For that to happen, he needs a human to teach his sons about human emotions and mate with one of them. That human is you." Betty saw the terrified look on Yui's face. The vampire placed her hand on Yui's soft cheek, looking into her glassy pink eyes. "That's why we are here to protect you Yui. We're not gonna let that happen. That crazy bastard isn't going to have his way."

Betty retracted her hand from Yui's face when she turned away from her. Yui slowly got up from the queen sized bed, her blonde hair covering her eyes. Betty watched as the the girl walked over to the mirror on the opposite side of the room.

Yui stared at herself in the reflection in disbelief. She was all part of someone's plan. Was her whole existence just to become a tool for a new creation of vampires? "This can't be happening." Her voice came out in a small whisper as it slightly cracked.

Betty sat there staring at the shivering girl, her eyes wondering to the back of her neck that showed that soft, creamy skin slightly covered by blonde hair. "Sadly, this is happening."

Before Yui knew it, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled in front of the vampire to meet her warm embrace.

"B-Betty san!" A slight blush was forming on the blonde's cheeks. She was so caught off guard by this sudden affection. However, the hug still felt so nice and loving.

"I will protect you from them. I swear it." Betty whisper softly in Yui's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Yui heart swelled at Betty's words. She felt so grateful that Betty would do so much for her.

Before Yui could open her mouth to thank her, The vampire cut her off. " Can I drink some of your blood?"

She went cold. Not, not this. "Eh? W-why?" .

"I just need to see something for myself, if you will let me." Yui hesitated to answer. Noticing this, Betty buried her face into the girl's neck, causing her to slightly jump. "I promise I won't hurt you." She mumbled against her skin.

Yui, feeling like she could trust Betty, gave a small nod of her head. This was the first time someone actually asked her permission for her blood. Someone actually cared about her feelings. Right then, she felt a sharp pain in the crook of her neck.

"Nnh!" Yui winced at the pain. Betty's fangs were in her neck. "Betty...ah!" The pain was familiar but at the same time different. She didn't know how to explain it. Those same slurping noises made their way to her ear.

Betty took her fangs out of the girls neck stunned at what she was tasting. This blood was delicious. Betty sucked her teeth. This wasn't good. Those other vampires can't get a hold of Yui's blood. If they did...

"Betty san what's wrong?" She was taken out of her thoughts by a meek voice. Betty took her face out of Yui's neck to meet her innocent eyes.

A smile formed on Betty's lips. She ran her hand through blonde hair causing Yui to turn red. "Your blood really is something else and so are you."

Yui didn't even have time to question Betty's words as the vampire went and seeped her fangs back into her neck.

"Ah...B-Betty san!" Yui clenched onto Betty's uniform jacket. She stood still as Betty drunk her blood. Even though it stung a little, she wasn't scared. Being held by Betty was a bit comforting. Yui held on to the vampire tighter. Even though she was put into such a situation, she didn't want to lose the hope that she's been holding onto for so long.

Yui slowly closed her eyes settling into the pain.


End file.
